Darkness Falls
by Blktiger Of The Moon
Summary: Serena and Darien are now taking care of Nehelenia's kids as well as their own. But things start to change when Serena's baby boy finds out his new and strange powers. what problems will come from this?
1. Chapter 1: Every Thing New

**Darkness Falls**

A/N: I don't own anything related to Sailor Moon except for OCs

Chapter 1: Every Thing New

The sound of thunder rolled through the grey and wet September morning air of Richmond. Although it was a new day in a strange new place like America, the Shields family still kept the same old routines as well as habits that they had while living in Japan. Especially Darien and Serena's 12 year old son, Darius, who likes to sleep for about 15 to 30 minutes more than he's suppose to. In a way he is like his mother was when she was his age except for the fact that he did exceptionally well at school.

"D…D….Darius! Get up!" the soft, intelligent yet raspy voice called from across the room. The voice that called to him was from a cotton candy haired 5"1 angel named ChibiUsa but prefers to go by Rini, who is 4 years older than Darius. She sat in front of a three set mirror, one in the middle and two on each side, rolling her hair up in two medium size balls while letting the rest of it fall down past her left shoulder then she did the other side the same way, it was a change for her because Rini usually puts her hair up in the shape of a bunny ears but since she was going to a new high school she wanted to do something different. Hearing no response from her little brother, that told her that she would have to force him up and out of bed. Getting up Rini grabbed her pink and black silk robe sliding her arms through the sleeves and tying it tightly around her form then strolled over to Darius's bed and kicking him hard in the leg until he woke up.

"Wake up…..wake your lazy butt up" she growled now annoyed "Darius!" she yelled this time matching the thunder that broke the silence outside as well as inside of the house.

"Huh…what do ya want?" He said grumpily with a wannabe British accent sitting up in bed with ear buds in both of his ears while rubbings his eyes from sleep.

Darius looked up to see his older sister staring angrily at him with her hands resting on her hips. "So what do ya want? cuz I was sleeping fine until u started kicking me and yelling" he said annoyed staring into her beautiful crimson eyes that always seem to look like they were plucked from the most twisted and evil babe on the planet.

"What I want is for u to get up and dress so that can catch the bus to school cuz I don't have time to look for your school as well a mine now get up" she ordered kicking his bed this time instead of him.

Pulling the ear buds out D sat there for a few minutes, it seem like he was watching Rini finish fixing her hair then pulling her robe off and tossing it on her bed, but actually he stared off into space trying to find an explanation to how a blonde haired, baby blue eyes babe and ebony haired, deep indigo eyes dude have a girl with cotton candy hair and crimson eyes and boy with dark ash hair and indigo eyes _'it doesn't add up at all' _he thought to himself. As Rini was putting her bright canary yellow bra she notice that D was still sitting on the bed with his head cocked to one side and was seemly staring directly at the her through the mirror. Grabbing the closest solid object she could find in one and taking her free hand to cover herself up she then turned around and chucked a small metal canister at D's head. Darius lets out an agonizing cry while putting both hands over his now bleeding forehead after the metal canister connected with its target.

"Awww…. what was that for I did do…" he cried falling back on his bed.

"That's for begin a pervert watching me get dressed when you should be doing the same" she snapped back interrupting his cry while snatching up and putting on a baby blue blouse with a pink bunny on the front and 4 smaller pink bunnies on the bottom back of the blouse and then sliding her dark blue denim jeans on.

"I wasn't watching u get dressed I thinking then you just start throwing sharp metal objects at me making me bleed….gawd that shit hurts like fuckin hell!" sitting up and taking his hand off his head seeing it covered in his blood then wiping it on his black and red Metallica comforter.

"Darius!'

"what it does"

"I don't care if it gives you brain damage stop cursing and get ready for school that's the last time I'm telling you, or next time it'll be daddy up here" she said putting on her knee lenght black leather 4 inch heel boots

"mmmhhh…." pouting Darius slid off his bed and onto the cold wooden floor of what was suppose to be the attic, now the room of a 16 year old girl and her youngest brother. The only reason why they sharing a room together was the fact that there weren't enough rooms in the house to being with and then his oldest brother wouldn't be gracious enough to actually share his room with the "baby", even though there was a lot more space than what he needed seeing how his twin brother was left in Japan. He slowly glided towards his dresser to trade his medium size raven print pajamas pants that are slightly bigger than him for a pair of black jeans that has straps going everywhere along with two hand cuffs going down both side pockets. While putting on a long sleeve grey and black World Industries shirt overtop of a Disney Peter Pan short sleeve shirt that matched a pair of pajama bottoms that he got from one of his aunts for Christmas about a year or two ago then tossing a black with blue flames button up shirt on top the long sleeve.

After finishing up in the bathroom Darius zooms down the hall almost falling over one of his little sister's skateboard running down two sets of stairs, reaching the last few steps he decided that he was going to jump them. But instead of jumping while running down the stairs he trips over his own feet and falls face first down the stairs.

With a loud thud and deafing scream his mother and father ran from the kitchen to find out what all the noise was about, when they saw their son face down crying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my god Darius what happened!" Serena said running towards the young boy helping him up noticing that what used to be a slight cut now turn to an open gash.

In a light and frantic sob Darius tried to explain how he ended up like that "I…I…I ..w. was coming out th…the bathroom r…running down st…stairs trying to jump t…th…them when I tripped" then wailing loudly.

"So you tried to jump the stairs like Tiger always does, tripped fell and got a huge gash on your forehead, gawd your such a baby." A medium tone squeal of a voice called form the doorway of the kitchen with two deep chuckles being heard from in side the kitchen. Looking up he saw his sister Fifi standing there with her long sea blue hair covering one side of her face and the other side flowing behind her ear and down her back stopping just above her butt

"Cool it"

"Its not a gash, its just just" wiping the tears away denying the fact that it was an actual gash rather than a small or medium size cut with blood flowing down his face like rain water.

"Just what, a scratch of cousre not a scratch its a huge gaping hole in your head." Felicia snorted

"Shut up! Just shut up."

"I said stop it!" Serena cried out but being ignored by Felicia

"Tell me to shut up again and I'm gonna make that gash even bigger ya little brat" balling up his hand into a fist.

"That's enough both of you" Darien finally saying something standing in between both his youngest son and oldest daughter, then turning to Darius picking the 4" 5, 75 pound child up and caring him to the kitchen and sitting him on their black marble countertop next to the sink, taking out a clean wash cloth wetting it and cleaning up the blood around the gash as well as the blood covering his face "we need to get you to a hospital."

"Why?"

"You need stitches!"

"How come you put a bandadeges over it." he said having a hard time pronouncing the simple word correctly.

"Because sweetheart a simple bandage isn't gonna to help stop the bleeding nor close up the wound" his mother said concern that he didn't understand what was happening.

"Ok" he said holding out his arms to his father in a way telling him he wants to get off the counter.

"Great it hasn't even been a full month and we're already taking someone to the hospital." Tiger, Darius's second oldest brother snorted sliding his hand through his platinum blond hair then flinging a long knee length white leather jacket over his shoulder and heading out the door to the family's new eight passenger custom black and crimson 2010 Armada, it was a gift from Nissan since their father was now the CEO of the company.

.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters dealing with Sailor Moon except for my OCs but that's it. So don't sue.

Chapter 2: The New Kid

Rubbing the bandaged spot on his forehead trying to erase the pain of the twelve stitches he got at the hospital, Darius stood outside his seventh grade math class he had already missed his first class of the day so he guessed that he be ok missing one class. D exhaled a deep breath before opening the door. As it creaked open most of the class turned their attention towards the young boy as he took a seat next a young girl with dark red hair with eyes that matched. She wore a long sleeve black shirt that pictured a girl with butterfly wings sitting on a stone slab of a throne with an dark sinister smile holding bloody knife in one hand and in the other and a grey and blue stuffed mouse with blood spots covering it on the front, and on the back of the shirt it showed the back of the throne a dead body on floor behind it. She also wore a long black skirt with a slight flowery look at the bottom of it and she smelled of a summers' rose that just been plucked right off the vine.

"Aw Mr. Shields I'm glad you made it here alright." A short middle aged woman with slightly graying black hair wearing a three piece red business suit with knee length skirt said to him stepping form behind her desk.

"I'm Mrs. Gillespie" the older woman said pointing towards the white board with her name written on it in somewhat sloppy cursive.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class if you don't mind?" she waved her arm motioning him that he could the floor all to himself.

With a reluctant sigh D dropped his backpack got up and headed to the front of the classroom, running his hand through his ash hair wondering how he do it. "Let's see, where do I start" he murmured

"Just tell us a little bit about where you came from and about yourself." Miss Gillespie Replied.

With a light swear in his native tongue he did as he was instructed "My name is Darius Kazuma Shields, but you can call me "D" or "DK", um, I just moved here from Japan cuz my daddy is now the CEO of the Nissan Corporation of America, I have two older brothers Tiger and Hawk, as well as two older sisters Felicia and Rini, and I also have four younger sisters; Jun, Vesu, Cera, and Patricia but we call her Para, um, my hobbies include dancing, martial arts and drawing, well that's my life so far hope you enjoy what's left of it" he said sarcastically as he took his seat again.

"Thank you Mr. Shields for that fascinating introduction, since you got here so late we've already started on the lesson for today" handing him a text book and a calculator. "Page 135 the whole section and it will be turned in at the end of the class. He spent most of his time doodling while listening to his mp3 player that he hide behind his hair, instead of finishing up the rest of the class work when most of the class had already turn theirs in.

"So you're from Japan, huh?" the soft seductive angelic voice said next to him. Turning his head towards the voice Darius say the redhead with both hands on her cheeks leaning across her desk pulling on one of his ear buds as he looked her in her eyes, those amber eyes that burned like liquid fire in his eyes.

"Yeah I am"

"It must be an awesome place to live."

"Nah, not really"

He sighed deeply "There's too much restriction going on there and way too many pervs there as well" running his hand through his thick luscious grey hair again this time it was to get his out of in front of his face.

"Oh yeah I didn't catch your name".

"Hmm…I never gave it, but since you asked its Amber Kennedy my mom and dad are the principle and assistant principle of this school."

"Ah, so I guess I have to be on my best behavior don't I"

"Well not really but I'd still be cautious arou-"

"I see that you're getting along with your new classmates Mr. Shields" Mrs. Gillespie interrupted as she stood in front hovering over her students. "Class is almost over Mr. Shields and I still don't have your work from the textbook, have you finished it or are you having difficulties with the assignment?"

"Uh....no I finished most of the assignment-" Darius replied

"I'm just helping him out with the rest of it; he seemed a little frustrated with one of the questions."

"No I wasn't I was doing just fine-"

"Ah Miss Kennedy I'm glad to see my star pupil be so generous to help out our new student." she promptly said "Just make sure he turns it in within 5 minutes before the bell rings otherwise I won't accept it."

"Yes ma'am" Amber cheerfully sang.

After his math class it was on to English and lunchtime. For Darius lunch was what seemed to be nothing more than a snack to him, he not only gained his mothers sleeping habits but her appetite as well. Grabbing a slice of pizza, two cups of fries and a basket of chicken wings he sat down with a couple of classmates that he became friends with during the first half of English. When he came to sit down beside them they all look at him as if he was nuts, "dude I know your new here but do know that lunch is only 15 minutes that's not enough time to finish 2 cups of fries, a slice pizza, and wings plus that soda" one of the guys named Jermaine said to Darius. Darius smiled widely bearing teeth like they were fangs from a wild animal and told them cheerfully "thankfully I have inherited my moms appetite so I know I'll be able to finish this in no time just watch" picking up the slice of cheese pizza that sat in the middle of his tray.

The pizza was gone within three bits, four at the most then he moved onto the wings and one by one he stripped them down to the bone like they and been in the oven longer than they needed to, and as for the both cups of fires it only took three minutes for Darius to devour them as if they had been some sort of candy. Jermaine and three other girls stared in awe of what D just accomplished. Five minutes into lunch and he was already done the rest of his time was chatting with his classmates seeing how they had gotten over his fast eating in no time. Most of their conversations were mainly random with the occasional questions about his past like: how many siblings he has? What kind of job his parents have? What's it like to live in a country that small, most of it was just small talk if you will.

When the bell rang for lunch to be over and for them to head back to class Darius and his new buddies decided to take there time doing so. So within a couple minutes the bell rang again indicating that the next lunch would start soon. The lunch system went according to the grades that the school supported which are the 6th, 7th, and 8th graders. Normally, like today the Darius and the rest of the 6th graders would eat lunch first, but on half-a-days or on major testing days the 8th graders would eat first. Knowing that the next grade level was coming soon the little group of five made their way back to class trying to come up with the perfect excuse to give to their teacher even though it wouldn't help because they would still be given detention for the rest of the week. The echo of laughter and voices came barreling towards the stairs which gave them a signal that the upper-classmen where coming.

With the one group heading up and the other heading down the inevitable happened, the 7th graders that passed by were your typical jocks with the exception of one which was the odd friend that was the brain/nerd of the bunch or the kid that they respected yet kept around to joke on. Their self-appointed leader was no other than the caption of the basketball, football, and American football team his name is Derrick and as he greeted the "fresh meat" as he put in the most sarcastic way possible he caught a glimpse of the ash hair and indigo eyes of Darius. Walking pass him Derrick grinned and slammed his big frame into Darius, smashing him against the railing of the stairs, placing one arm on Darius's head pushing it down on the other side of the rail and the other arm against the wall that connected to the stairs.

With a loud cry of shock the pain jolted through Darius with an intense force to the point of almost making him actually throw-up his lunch. It had only been a minute but Derrick stayed on him applying more and more pressure every time Darius tried to push him off. When that no longer worked the only thing he could think of doing was beating the guy off of him. Since his right arm was stuck between him and the metal railing he tried to use the left arm but ultimately failed when Derrick's buddy grabbed his arm slammed it in the railing almost breaking it. Meanwhile D's friends were yelling at Derrick to release Darius so they could get to class, but he wasn't listening. Most of his buddies just sat there and laughed as they watched from the sidelines. Grabbing a hand full of hair he jerked Darius's head up towards his own.

"Hey kid, I don't who you are but you better remember this day because the next time you look at me like that again your face will a bloody mess under my foot got that, good" Derrick saying it so bluntly yanking his head back even further then sending D's forehead into the huge thick metal bar.

At the moment of contact a lock of sorts shattered inside of him unleashing a terrible power, something no mortal could ever think of. At that moment D's eyes turn pure silver which made it seem like he fell unconscious as blood flowed from under the bandage down his face. Gasping in shock Jermaine and the others could only stand there and watch with their hands covering their mouths as though it was a process to join a gang or something. Finally Brittany spoke up and told Derrick to stop that that was enough because he won't have deal with him again. Oh, how little did she know that was so true.

When Derrick grabbed him by his neck and pulled D's lanky and weightless body up towards his face he had cocked his right arm back ready to give Darius his best "Iron Fist". Darius's form stayed limp being held up by Derrick's massive hand and right as it appeared that Derrick's fist was going to connect Darius's hand shot out from his left side halting his opponent's. It seemed that time had stopped altogether for Derrick who looked shocked, stunned, horrified but mostly surprised that this **kid** had stopped the famous "Iron Fist". He gazed into those eyes that looked as though he never had eyes in the first place those silver eyes that in certain lights gave the appearance of every color under the sun.

While Derrick's hazel eyes stared at Darius's cold almost lifeless silver eyes he hadn't noticed D's free hand met his chest, right at his heart and without any sign of speech D's palm flashed a black aura within that instance Derrick was thrown off the stairs and with a loud and heavy thud denting the little elevator that was used for the disabled students. Staggering to his feet but falling to his knees Derrick started to cough up a lot of blood leaning back against the elevator doors he glared back at the kid that stayed hovering in the position that he had held him at in a low confused and defeated voice Derrick asked "wha… what the hell are you?" watching D float down to his feet then felling unconscious. When Darius's feet touch the stone/metal steps time started flowing again.

To Brittany and the others it was like the moment Derrick jacked up D was the moment Derrick ended up on his ass knocked out cold with a small puddle of blood sitting in front of him. Derrick's buddies noticed that their leader wasn't in front of them so they looked around and saw that he was sitting before the dented elevator.

"Dude!" one of the guys shouted.

"What the hell happened?" another asked switching his gaze from the comatose Derrick to the seemingly lifeless Darius then back to Derrick. They ran over to Derrick and realized that he was still alive as pulled him to his feet and dragged "Big D" as they called him to the nurses' office.

"D…Darius? c…could you tell me what you did just know?" Brittany questioned placing her soft chocolate hand on his shoulder.

Turning and facing his peers they noticed that his eyes were no longer those beautiful shades of radiant indigo, but now those gleaming cold silver eyes that were not of this world. With a slight shrug Darius simply stated "I just sent him where he belongs."

"So you killed him?" Jermaine spoke up scratching his head while pushing a little of his black hair out of his faired skin face.

"No, I just knocked him out" D responded.

Shrugging switching her gaze between him and the others while shaking her "Oh…oookay" Sarafina another person who D had just befriended not too long ago, sighing in confusion.

"Well anyway we need to get to class before anything else bad happens" Brittany chimed in.

In silent nods everyone agreed and quickly headed up the stairs towards the sixth graders hall before the next bell rang signaling the next class to lunch. Half way down the hall D swayed back and forth walking to class then slammed into one of the lockers on the right hand side of the hallway alerting the others that something was not right with him. Feeling like his body was going to give way D placed his back against the locker and slid down to sit and rest almost allowing the darkness to consume his mind.

"D, are you alright!?" Sara asked leaning over him moving a chunk of her luscious raven black hair out of her caramel toned face and putting it behind her ear. Lifting his head up towards her getting a better look at her beautiful face, he simply said "Yea, I'm fine."

Helping D to his feet they started to back to class but Sara say that the color of his eyes weren't reverting back to that deep indigo that she and Brittany liked so much. When they entered the classroom all eyes were on them- well mainly Sarafina and the half conscious Darius for the fact that she was still holding him up by having her arm around his waist. Ms. Kindred a.k.a. "Mommy Kindred" asked them- well demanded them to see her at her desk like in that instance. She didn't need to say another word to this group as they stood in front of her, she was just waiting for any and every excuse they could think of or thought. Ms. Kindred wait almost fifth teen minutes for one of the five to say something but all they did was stare at the floor which did it for her. So parents tell their kids that 'when you're at school those teachers become your second parents so treat them with the same respect that you give us' with this particular teacher that become true, she remembers every single students' full name or as some call it "government name" without hesitation she called all of their names out through gritted teeth in a low angry yet slightly quiet voice. The voice only a mother would use.

"Jermaine Eleanor Torrent, Sarafina Eva-Torrez Dragston, Brittany Diamond Natasha, Nara Artemis Rinstein, Darius Kazuma Shields I want an answer or explanation for why the five of you are coming to class so late and a reason why Darius's face is covered with blood and I want it now."

After hearing their names called in that type of tone they looked at mommy Kindred and tried to some form of coherent language.

"You see mommy it's like this…" Brittany began.

"We were coming here but I stopped to…" continued Jermaine but was cut off.

"Help another student out with getting to the computer lab…" interrupted Sara.

"Yea so we showed 'em where it was…" Nara said putting her two cents into the excuse but was stopped by Ms. Kindred.

"Let me get this straight, all of you we coming to class after lunch and you were stopped by another student who asked for directions to the computer lab and it to 25-30 minutes to do this."

"Well that's about right" Sara retorted.

"Actually Ms. Kindred that's not what really happen…" D finally speaking after lifting his eyes to meet hers, at that moment Ms. Kindred knew something was wrong.

"I got in a fight with Derrick….and…and" he started to trail off as his body to began to go limp in Sara's grasp then hitting the ground.


	3. Chapter 3 sisters r a pain

Chapter 3 Sisters' r a pain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Sailor Moon except for my characters.

Waking up and realizing that he was in the infirmary of the school Darius groaned loudly as lopped his head back on the pillow, then glancing to his left to see that Derrick laid beside him still knocked out from slamming into the metal doors of the elevator. As he turned away he found Brittany embracing his hand and having her head lay on top of it. Even though he didn't want to wake her from her quiet slumber he had to, for the reason that nature called and there's no stopping nature, so forming his hand into a spike he slowly slide his hand out from under the sleeping beauty but ultimately still waking her up. Moaning, grunting and mumbling Brittany started to stir so before she could crush his hand within hers Darius yanked his arm away faster than someone could say 'yahtzee'.

Pushing herself up right Brittany rubbed her eyes trying to get them to adjust to the light then searching for a certain someone who she found standing before her.

"Hmm… D what are you doing up?" she asked still kind of out of it.

"Umm… let's see after I use the restroom I was thinking of going back to class or what's left of it anyways, then probably go practice with the Kendo Club and finally go home" he replied in a playful sarcastic tone.

"Wait, you can't go back to class cuz, school is over and you're certainly not going to kendo!" Brittany exclaimed.

"And why not?" he demaned.

"Because the nurse said that even if you are able to move around, you still won't or should I say can't participate in and strenuous activities for like a couple of days, so your not doing anything but rest you got that?!"

With a slight chuckle D tried to assure her that he was fine as he entered the infirmary's restroom. Within the five minutes that D was in there Brittany was checking on him every fifth teen seconds. After a few more minutes the nurse came in form his lunch break and noticed that Brittany was up and about but no sign of Darius.

"Umm…. Where's Darius?" Mr. Jacob asked her.

"Oh! He's in the restroom" she said kind of startled.

"So how is he?"

"Other than being a stubborn Ox he's fine I guess, well that's what he says but I don't believe him."

"I not being stubborn and I'm totally fine" D replied walking out the restroom and drying his wet hands on his thick button up shirt.

"You so are not _fine_ you bone head."

"I am _fine_ so stop acting and treating like I'm a paraplegic, k."

"I'm not treating you like one nor am I acting like your one I'm just concerned that you're pushing yourself a bit too hard."

"Could've fooled me" he scoffed.

"Hey, don't make me sick your sisters on you."

"You wouldn't dear" D growled.

"Try me" she hissed.

"Ok you two" Mr. Jacob said finally stepping in before things out of hand.

As they glared at each other somehow Darius knew he wasn't going to win this battle especially not when Brittany was given him "the look" so with a over the top sucking of the teeth D slightly accepted his defeat.

"Fine, I'll take it easy for the rest of the week but I'm giving up everything" he grunted walking to the small medical bed that he was laying on and sitting on it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can accept that" she replied.

A voice from the other side of the room commented on their meaningless little quarrel in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up!" they both said at the same time turning their heads away from each other with an embarrassed look covering their faces.

Not realizing who made the outlandish comment about them begin a married couple they started nitpicking things about each other that they didn't like and reasons why they would never marry the other person. They weren't an official couple but every one at the school sort of knew that they liked each other and it was only the first for one of them. Finally Mr. Jacob spoke up asking if Brittany and Darius were finish that it would be a good idea to go home. With an exaggerated "fine" D headed for the classroom where he felt his stuff.

"Uh… where are you going?" Brittany asked.

"Duh, I'm getting my stuff from class" he retorted turning around to glare at her but couldn't because she had been holding his things for the entire time. Sucking his teeth D walked over to Brittany and snatched his stuff out her hand thanking her with a audible grunt as he he made his way to the front door of the school.

"Don't say I didn't do anything for you!"

"Yeah, yeah just put it on my tab would yah." D said pushing his way through both sets of double doors that led into and out of the school.

Sighing inside Brittany grabbed her things and followed the same path the D was taking home.

"You know you don't have to walk me home, I'm fine really"

"I'm not waking you home, my house is on this road so there" she said sticking her tongue out at him even though he couldn't see it.

The walk home for Darius took almost an hour and half, but for Brittany it was a twenty five minute walk. For the school was located on a back road to residential area, it was mostly surrounded by the forest with two or three buildings spaced out along the way. Most of their walk was in silence for the fact that neither one of them knew what to say. Until fifth-teen minutes later when Brittany brought up what happened on the stairs.

"What did u do to him to make him get thrown that far and that hard?"

He opened his mouth to answer but paused thinking back then continued "To tell you the truth I have no clue"

"Come on, your telling me that you don't remember doing one move that ended the fight that quickly" she egged on not convinced by what D was saying.

"I didn't say that I don't remember cuz I do I just don't know how did that to him" he replied slowing his to where she could catch up.

"Well I told your sisters what happened because they say you as they were going to class and asked if you taken martial arts and they said that neither you nor them have does so" she paused waiting for some type of reaction but nothing so she went on "it seems that ya are really close and do everything together at else that's what they've told me" she said with a slight giggle.

"Hey what's that giggle for?" asked then thought of those last few words she said "Oh, no don't tell me they to you something really embarrassing" he groaned hanging his head then turning around towards her.

"Um… not really, just the stuff bout, how you and one of your older brothers don't really get along" then blurting out the last sentence fast so that he wouldn't hear it "and the fact that they force you wear girl clothing" giggling even more

"Noooo!" he exclaimed hanging his head even lower than before "please tell that there weren't photos involved" he said nervously

"Lets there was pink, blue, red, green, and yellow princess dresses-"throwing his hands in the air "that's it my social life is ruined" she went on "then there was teal and white wedding, and that 'Gothic Lolita' outfit, which I hate to say does look quite cute on you" she laughed.

After joking with him a bit longer they reached her street, instead of saying their goodbyes there he decided to see her home like a gentleman aught to.


	4. Chapter 4: Moon Linage Pt 1

Chapter 4: Moon Linage

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will own Sailor Moon so don't sue me, I just own my OC's that's all. Besides I'd have to be the child of Naoko to own something like that.

Whatever it was that help fend off Derrick became very intriguing to the young boy, so as he walked home with the chilly autumn air cutting through his clothes he held out his hand palm facing his face thinking back to that moment. Seconds after replaying the scene in his head Darius sucked his teeth, while turning his head away from his right hand and shoved into his pants pocket denying the fact that he actually has some type of power.

He never realized how much time had pasted, nor realized his body had taken him home even though he never remembered exactly how to get home. As he entered his humble abode he immediately ran upstairs to his room tossed his book bag near his bed changed into a different outfit then ran back down stairs hopping to talk to his mother.

"M-Mom…Mom… Mommy" he called but no reply scanning only few areas that he knew she would be while moving still unpacked boxes out of his way. He turned the corner to the kitchen where he catch sight of his oldest sister, Felisha, a 5'9" beauty with long flowing aqua-teal hair sitting on the countertop in a pink long sleeve shirt that displayed multicolored flowers in light blue, yellow and white that reached her stomach but still showed off a bit of navel and sporting light blue Capri's which hugged her thick hips and legs.

"Mommy isn't here, she took the girls out for shopping" she said with an ice-cream bar in her mouth.

"K… what's with that look?"

"What look?"

"You're giving me look that makes me think you're mad at me for something I did, even though I haven't done anything."

"No, I'm not!" she exclaimed.

"Then why aren't with them, you never pass up an opportunity to go shopping-"he stopped and a really sly smirk ran across his face.

"Wait, don't tell me you got in trouble and mommy found out and ground you from going shopping" he replied snatching the ice-cream bar out of her mouth then taking a bit of it him self.

"You little turd!" she screamed running after him.

"Yes, I was grounded for skipping two of my classes, but she also made me have to watch you." She growled behind her teeth, trying to get her snack back from her brother.

"Not only did she get grounded, she also got spanked and when daddy he's about this she's gonna get another one" a slightly husky voice said behind her"

After grabbing the young boy by the hood of his white long sleeve cotton shirt trying to get her ice-cream bar back but seeing that he had devoured it with the evidence covering his face she turned both herself and her younger bother around and notice their older brother looming over them. Looking perplexed between both of his siblings feeling the tension that were resonating off them. So he decided to try and break it.

"Wait, you got spanked by mommy?" looking up at his sister now in a choke hold with his head pressing against her chest.

"Yeah, we still get spankings by both mommy and daddy" she said annoyed at both her brothers for bring it up. But she was more annoyed at Tiger for telling D such a shameful thing that was done to her backside.

Releasing Darius's head out of the headlock she got up, dusting herself off she headed over to the fridge and while passing Tiger muttered "ass" just an adequate amount for him to hear it but quiet enough so Darius wouldn't pick up on it. Tiger sucked his teeth; surprisingly Darius was too busy getting the rest of chocolate form his stolen treat off of his face. After digging in the freezer part of the fridge Felisha found what she was looking for and quickly closed the door to it.

"Darius" she called tossing another ice-cream bar at him, making him quickly bring his attention to the tasty frozen desert flying towards his face, which he caught.

"So why did you want to talk to mommy so badly?" Felisha finally asked moments after taking a few bites of her own frozen treat.

"Well… I… I wanted to know more about our families' linage I guest"

"Like what?" inquire Tiger.

"IDK" was Darius's only response, looking down at the floor

"Oh c'mon, I just gave you so juicy and you don't give me anything back" Tiger complained. Tossing his long pale arms into the air in a slight frustration but really meaning it.

"Oh shut up, Tiger you tell him anything new" Felisha snapped, ready to smack him for commenting on her recent disciplinary action with their mom.

"So what's this about Darius?" she continued putting her hand on his shoulder squatting down to his level peering into his big indigo eyes as he looked into her aquamarine as a part of her hair fell covering the right side.

"Um… I can't" he said shaking his head

"What wrong, you can tell us" his brother told him picking the boy up and resting him on his hip as if he was a toddler.

"Please don't tell mommy or daddy" he blurt looking between them as Felisha made her way over to him taking the frozen treat from him unwrapping it then giving it back to Darius.

"OK, we won't" they both said in unison.

"Promise"

"Promise" they both said again in unison.

"K, I got into a fight today-"he stopped waiting for some type of reaction from his siblings but nothing so e went on. "Well it was really a fight cuz I ended it with one move, but that's not what I wanted to tell ya"

"Then what is it?" Tiger asked in curiosity

"It's what I did to him that made it so odd"

"Like how?" intrigued Felisha

"Well when he slammed my head against the stone hand railing something inside me like a lock and chain or seal had broken and I was able to use some sort of dark power on him"

"And you're trying to figure out if it has something to due with this family, right?" Tiger interjected.

"Yeah, mostly" Darius replied.

At that moment the three of them heard the rattling of keys trying to find its way into the keyhole to unlock the front door. What only took seconds felt like minutes for the three of them who were somewhat anxious to see who it was that was trying to make their way into their new home. With the sound of the lock snapping back and the turn of the door knob the door became ajar and with a light push of a hand the door flung open. The sound of a manly voice could be heard from outside.

"Oh crap, he's home early" Felisha gasped getting up and running to hide from her father in the stairwell that led to the basement.

The door sung fully open and Darien emerged with his suitcase and jacket in one hand and slung over his shoulder with his cell in the other hand quickly ending the conversation he was having with the person on the other end of the line. He moved swiftly towards the kitchen where his boys were at messing around they notice that his gaze fell upon them.

"Hi, Daddy" Darius cheerfully called running up to his father and hugging him at the waist.

"Welcome home Dad" Tiger greeted respectably in the traditional modern Japanese home.

"Where is she?" Darien question point blank, looking between both of his sons as they looked at each other with an uneasy feeling.

Without saying anything Darius pointed in the direction of the basement and pulled his arms away from his father knowing who he was requesting then watching him head down into the basement. Tiger had been left the kitchen when he welcomed their father home. That meant that he wouldn't hear their oldest sister shock when Darien found her and dragged up into the house then up the stairs to him and his wife's room. With nothing to do other than his homework, which he didn't feel like doing at the time Darius plopped himself down on the couch and started channel surfing trying to block out the noise that his sister was making with the arguing, the shouting, and the wailing. Even though this wasn't her first time being disciplined by their mother it was however her first and hopefully the last time being disciplined by their father. Wishing he could escape into Disney's Kim Possible or some other show that he liked to watch but knew that it was impossible to do that. The echo of doors opening and slamming shut broke Darius away from his thoughts.

"I HATE, YOU!" Felisha screamed slamming the door to room after evading Darien and bolting out of his room crying. One of the rules that were laid out to the kids was: No slamming or barracking doors.

"Felisha Fish-Eye Shields, open this door now!" Darien shouted twisting its knob and pressing his shoulder against the door trying to force his way into his eldest daughter's room.

"Leave me alone, I hate you" Fifi said again.

A few hours had past most of the commotion had died down except for the fact that Darius's name was brought up during Fifi and Darien's arguing. The main thing that was said was of his little fight during his first day of school when she glossed over the fact that she admitted skipping her first day with little brother's problem which apparently their father already knew about even before he got hone. Turning off the 56" flat screen TV Darius grabbed a snack from the kitchen and headed to his room for the dreadful study time, but compelled him to check on his sister.

"Fifi" he said poking his head in her room hearing her mumbling through her sobs.

"Stupid Dad, I hate him"

Minutes later he proceeded back down to the kitchen to get a drink when he literally ran into their father then falling hard on his butt.

"Ah, that hurt… Daddy I-I didn't see you-"

"Its ok, you're not hurt are you?" he asked

"I'm fine, Daddy can I ask you something" he fidgeted looking at his father's chest that was covered with a purple long sleeve shirt.

"Something happened today at school…" he started not giving Darien a chance until he paused.

"I know you got into a fight"

"It wasn't really a fight I just punched him the chest and he flew into the wall and was knocked out. But that's not the thing I wanted to talk about" he shrugged slightly shaking his head then giving Darien his serious face.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, when he slammed my head against the railing it felt like I went unconscious and something inside me like a chain cracked and another me took over"

"Uh-Huh" his father voiced urging him to go on.

"I was wondering if that has happened to anyone else in the family."

Darien was somewhat shocked to his son's curiosity, even though his face didn't show it.

A/N: Ok I know that I haven't updated in like forever. Well it's due to part laziness, part going to school, and looking for a job, so… hey. Anyway if I'm not being a bum hopefully I can make D's family history some what interesting. Btw leave a review or tell me how you like the story so far. Later


End file.
